tor_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Saxtreme/Old Wolf
Really, I thought we could use this. Mechanics *You can speak with the rest of the PDG at night. *You can choose someone to kill. You will deal them a Basic attack. ** If decides, his decision overrides yours. **If is ability blocked, your choice will go through. *If you are ability blocked, will perform the attack for you. *If dies, you will essentially take his character, becoming the new leader of the PDG. *If there is no , you may perform an ability of a member who is not in the game. *If you and both die, a random other member will take your character and become the new . Strategy *Make sure that you and both choose a target, that way, if one of you is ability blocked, someone will still be attacked. **They don't have to be the same player, though. *You should help decide who to attack, and feed him all the information you can. Some attack strategies include: **Try to go for important characters, but not ones you think will be guarded by a . ***Great examples are or claims when there's a more important characters like or the . **Sometimes, though, protectives will go for less important players to try to get you to attack them, since you likely won't try to kill someone very likely to be guarded. ***To counter this, you may want to attack these characters, but this is very risky and can end up ruining your plans. **If there's a that's likely about to find a member of the that night, you should kill them, but that may make whoever they were suspicious of even more sus, especially if they had something in their will. ** is a major threat to you, though, so you should try to eliminate him if you think there's no characters stopping you. **The alignment is very powerful as well. *** can ability block and paralyse members of the , while possibly calling you out for lack of attacks while you were ability blocked. *** can mess you up by making your attacks go to your own members and redirecting the 's support abilities. ***The gives the more voting power, so it will be harder for the to gain majority. *** can revive dead , confirming two players in one go. Luckily, they can be stopped by an ability block or kill during their two-night cycle. *** , while not as powerful as some of the others, can supply the with information, even while dead. Thus, killing him may be a bad move. ** generally doesn't have on them unless is in the game, and, since he can kill up to 3 members, getting rid of him is a good idea. **Sometimes, you may want to not attack, to frame whoever was ability blocked that night as being or . *Because of your results, you should generally claim , or if you can get away with it, or if there's no . Trivia/:ore *Mafioso is the Town of Salem counterpart to . Category:PDG Characters Category:Characters Category:PDG Killing Characters Category:Killing Characters Category:Blog posts